Full Moon Cravings
by Yosei-kun
Summary: Being trapped once again in the domain of a Märchen demon, a witch that knows all of their weaknesses, Snow White is faced with his own past terrors and the new as Red Ridding Hood is split from their group. Snow is well aware that Red can handle himself, but when gunshots and howls of pain fill the skies, his confidence fades into pure terror.(Prompted: RedxSnow wolf omega-verse)


**A/N:** Written for a prompt in the paring of Snow White and Red Riding Hood (Red Snow?)

YEAH I RE-WROTE IT SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH MY INDECISIVENESS QAQ (Story is still going in the same direction, but it was pointed out to me that a bit of background would be nice so hereeeee)

Sorry for taking forever, I was really discouraged from writing for a bit and frankly getting knocked enough times in the head makes doing things (other than sleep) less appealing, but I'm okay physically so if I'm taking forever again feel free to nag me in the comments (it practically equates to a hug as long as it's not mean~) Thanks again for being patient!

**Warning:** M/M shall appear in this story, you have been warned! I don't own the manga... sad world :'D

* * *

><p><strong>Full Moon Cravings<strong>

_Chapter I: In the Cold_

Everything was going rather well, relatively at least. Snow White was no longer aiming to rip out Otogi's heart since he had gotten used to glasses and was slowly started re-building his confidence after his last break-down.

Before becoming allies of sorts, Otogi and Cinderella had come for their kidnapped friend, Hiyori, when they had found out Snow's weakness... Looking into the mirror, Snow caught a glimpse of the most hideous and pitiful creature to ever have been born: himself. Sure, Snow knew he was beautiful, but every time he was actually looking at himself, he could feel his mother's fingernails digging into his scalp and tearing at his black locks as she told him and showed him what he really was, just some ugly lizard.

Glass slippers had approached him as he laid crumpled on the floor, a blade was drawn and he thought that someone was finally going to put him out of his misery. But the end never came. Otogi himself, the one Snow had been trying to kill, had spared his life and let him continue to plague the earth. That's about the time when the enigma, Red Ridding Hood, had come and ensured his safety. Snow had seen Red in the years they had spent all trapped together in the Grimoire, but they had never made contact, he was always just barely in the line of sight and then gone. Snow didn't understand why the demon would care to help him, but with the state he was in, almost readily accepting death, he could care less.

When Otogi had taken him in and introduced him to glasses, his world opened up more, he could leave his realm without having to worry about having any attacks. It wasn't a permanent solution, but it was a way to ignore his problems like he always had, but now it was easier. Just put on the frames and cover a part of his face and the creature couldn't appear anymore, his past couldn't creep up on him and he could stop feeling the chills and ghostly fingers scraping along his hair and raising bruises on his skin. He could ignore it if he couldn't see it. The glasses would work, or at least that's what he had thought. Snow had woken up, in a spare room Otogi's home, in the middle of the night, wheezing and clutching his arms around himself. He sprang from bed trying to shake off the images that were wedged into the back of his skull... a beautiful woman, older than Snow with wrinkles beginning to form on her face, approached him with a smile, but it didn't come close to her eyes as she wrapped her golden-ring-adorned fingers, her pointed nails scrapping bloody welts on his neck and back where no one would see...

"No, no, no!" He ran to the bathroom, followed closely behind by the shadows of his nightmares, and twisted the sink handle to start an icy cold cycle of throwing water at his face to wake up. When he was done, he was drenched and shivering, but the shadows that were floating around his eyes seemed to have backed off for just a moment, until he looked up and caught a pair of rectangular beady pupils staring back at him, surrounded by flaking scaly skin. Snow stood still, too afraid to even flinch as the creature breathed in tandem, but when Snow could finally drop his eyes he saw webbing between his fingers and scales building on his own skin- "NO!" He all, but sprinted out of the mansion and into the nearby woods, uncaring of the pain of rocks digging into his bare feet. The full moon cast shadows from the branches which swayed in the wind, seeming to try and reach for Snow as he kept running, his legs and lungs burning. He just needed to get far enough into the woods that his mother wouldn't follow, but then he tripped over a surfaced tree root, his exhausted body slamming into the iced dirt and stones ripping the skin on his knees. He couldn't run anymore, he was so tired of running, all it did was add to the pain. He could vaguely hear himself hyperventilating as the shadows closed in on him and he curled into himself against a tree truck, wetness trailing from his knees and tears biting at his freezing cheeks. But then a brighter shade of blood covered him, the shadows dissipating as the color burst through and Snow peaked up to see a familiar golden eye. Snow tried to speak, to tell Red that he was fine or just tell the man to go away, but he couldn't seem to get the words, or rather his throat felt so tight that he could just barely manage breathing. Red didn't seem to notice his reluctance at the closeness as he pulled Snow's huddled form to him and tentatively sniffed at his hair and neck. Warm hand s rose to cup Snow's jawline and gently turn his face upward as chaste lips began smoothing over the tear tracks as his thumbs worked to wipe the rest away. Snow could see the glint of sharp claws, but it seemed that Red was on the end of his transformation as his form took a more human turn and his wolf-like features smoothed over and receded back into the hunter. When Snow could finally breathe again, the sun had just barely started to peek out through the tree branches and cast a halo on Red's blonde hair. "Red." He reclaimed the hunter's attention as the final wolf elements peeled away and Snow was looking into the hunter's more stoic and calm expression again. Snow wanted to ask why he was here and not in his own realm, why he had stayed with him through his break-down in an obviously intimate way, but all questions were shut-down when Red stood and picked him up bridal-style, Snow's arms instinctively wrapping around the back of his neck for balance. Doing so had let Snow's nose come into contact with the nape of Red's neck where he couldn't help, but inhale, a low rumbling sound coming from Red. The scent there was light and comforting and all he could really do was melt into the hunter's warm arms as he carried him back to the mansion.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I will try to update this as much as possible. I will do my best to try to write something once a week so if this doesn't happen feel free to bug me in the comments about it~

Thank you lovies for being amazing!


End file.
